1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timepieces, and particularly to a timepiece with multiplication table display and a method of teaching multiplication tables using the timepiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elementary devices and tools for teaching multiplication tables are known. Such devices and tools include flashcards, workbooks, rote memory techniques, repetitive written exercises and a wide variety of both mechanical and electronic devices. Such known instructional devices and methods often require considerable conceptual and physical dexterity by the user and may be particularly discouraging to students in the elementary school grades and students having a learning or physical disability.
In addition, such instructional devices and methods are not readily adaptable for independent and self-instruction and easy recognition of the correctness of the attempted mathematical function. Further, particularly with electronic devices, the teaching system or method may be unable to ensure an understanding of the theory of mathematical functions, such as the fundamentally additive nature of multiplication. Still further, conventional instructional devices may require considerable manufacturing processes and the devices themselves may be of considerable size and weight.
Thus, a timepiece with a multiplication table display and method of teaching multiplication tables solving the aforementioned problems is desired.